


Observations

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wintergreen observes Adeline in her environment, and concurs with Slade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



That very first vacation together after Slade had chosen his path made Wintergfreen truly analyze the situation. From all he knew of the woman Slade had fallen in love with, it made no sense that they were hiding this successfully from her. So, as he doted on Abby, and watched Jo and Joey playing while Ed and Grant attempted to wrestle the top place from one another, he was also observing Adeline.

He saw, just as Slade had told him, a dutiful mother, a practiced hostess, and as far as he could tell, that was the end-all-be-all of her current ambitions.

He accepted that, accepted Slade's choice to hide his dual life, and just enjoyed the sound of the children enjoying life.


End file.
